


Body and Face

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Rhink Ficlets [5]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!Rhett, College, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Roommates, top!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: The arrangement was simple: Rhett hid his face, and Link got to use his body however he saw fit.





	Body and Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhinkythingz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkythingz/gifts).



“Should I brush my teeth?”

“Why you gotta make this weirder than it already is?” Link groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. Already his stomach was surging with an unwelcome brew of nauseous excitement that had started to tendril outward from his gut: up into his numb muscle-cut shoulders, down to his chilly feet on the dorm room tile. When Rhett joked like this, Link knew he was nervous. Just as nervous as he was. But the shots at comedic relief almost never landed quite right. They always sounded… genuine _._

Link would never call him out on it, of course. Not when the jokes heightened the anticipation of this fucked-up nightly ritual they’d so naturally slipped into.

No matter how tightly he folded his arms across his chest, no matter how nonchalantly he tried to relax against their locked door, Link knew his arousal was already evident through his baggy gray sweatpants. Thankfully Rhett never tried to look. Not even a glance. Which was a good thing, of course. Leave it to his best friend to know where the line was drawn in this deal--the less they saw of one another, the better.

It didn’t mean he couldn’t crook his head down to follow the gentle curves of Rhett’s ass once his boxers had hit the floor.

“You got the lube?” Rhett asked over his shoulder, cocking his head only slightly.

“Duh,” Link shrugged. “It’s under the bed still. What, you think I’m suddenly gonna forget?”

“Wouldn’t put it past you. You were kinda rough with me last night,” Rhett chuckled, stepping over to the bottom bunk of their bed. _His_ bed.

“Man, shut _up,”_ Link bit back, though he was unable to keep from staring, mesmerized, as Rhett situated their space just the way Link preferred: a pillow to go underneath Rhett’s stomach; the blankets bunched at the head; the fitted sheet nagged down as far as it would go to keep from slipping.

“So,” Rhett coughed, moving easily to sit on his heels in front of the pillow. Still facing away. “Who am I tonight?”

Link scrunched his nose, bemused. “What?”

“Who you gonna be thinking about?” Rhett tried again, quieter this time. Head bowed to his chest, hands resting on his inner thighs. Link had to avert his eyes. He felt like he was witnessing something he really, really shouldn’t. A man praying in church, baring not only his body, but his being’s insecurities to a higher power.

“I dunno, dude. Your choice.”

“My choice? This ain’t for me, bo.”

“Oh, sure. Tell that to the pillowcase I had to wash.”

“You didn’t _hafta_ wash that for me. I told you I’d’ve done it.”

“Little late for that,” Link mumbled, returning his gaze to the bed. The sight of Rhett lying down--ass in the air, his tight, shaved balls peeking out between his body and the pillow, the way his muscles stretched and toes danced as he adjusted, face down--it all made Link’s cheeks burn like hell. Which was undoubtedly where he was going when he died.

“You ready?” Link cleared his throat.

“Think so,” Rhett murmured from his spot. When Link moved towards the bed, Rhett lifted his head just a bit so he could be heard. “Glasses.”

Right. Link took them off, folded the earpieces in, and neatly set them on the top bunk.

In a way, stripping was the worst part. Rhett always did it so effortlessly, like he was fixing to go skinny-dipping without a care in the world. When Link did it, he did it quickly, rushed. He did it hating the way his hardness felt out in the open, the way the air of the room was always so bitingly cold against his legs. Exposed. If he didn’t look down, he didn’t have to remember that he was doing this with his best friend-- _to_ his best friend.

But Rhett never turned around or tried to look, and it wasn’t any different this time as Link hastily disrobed, keeping his eyes on the back of Rhett's stilled head as clothing fell to the floor in hushed thuds. The blonde’s face was pressed down against the bed, the exact way Link had initially stipulated.

“Now,” Link instructed, biting his lower lip as he waited for Rhett to move.

“Already? I swear, happens sooner every time…” In one practiced, fluid movement, the blonde reached up and grabbed the blanket in front of him, pulling it down over the back of his head. Hiding all of the features that made Rhett _Rhett._

Well. Most of them. The shape of his body and the mole on his back couldn’t be helped, but the blanket made a world of difference. Made this okay.

“No more talking.”

“Mm.”

With a deep, shuddering breath, Link shifted onto the bed behind him, sliding into the familiar place between his knees.

Acclimating was difficult sometimes. Getting used to the warmth glowing off of the body in front of him, the goosebumps that always seemed to hit one--if not _both_ of them at this point in the process, the way Rhett arched his back and presented himself to Link… For a few moments he could only stare, bringing himself back into the present on an endless loop.

Carefully, Link broke first contact, resting his text-worn hands to rest on Rhett’s slender hips, then sliding his palms to gently squeeze each cheek. He’d always teased Rhett when they were younger about how he didn’t have an ass. He’d also been dizzyingly wrong the entire time.

But this wasn’t Rhett. This was a body. A girl.

Breathlessly Link steadied himself on one of the thighs and leaned over to retrieve the bottle of lube from underneath the bed. Fumbling it open, he poured a small palmful into his hand, but didn’t miss the way the body in front of him tensed and squirmed when a few cold droplets missed his fingers and flecked onto its legs, dripping down the right thigh towards those blush-colored balls. An apology died in Link’s throat.

Stroking himself wet and concentrating on the pure aspect of just _getting off,_ he spread the cheeks in front of him with a slick grip, and--had Rhett cleaned up for this? Not that he was usually dirty, but he looked more… _groomed_ than usual. Several questions cycled and died just as the apology had, and with a renewed determination to get this over with, he poured a good amount of lube onto the body.

A sharp inhale came from under the blanket, and without a second thought, Link struck one of the cheeks as hard as he could in punishment. A strangled cry. A full-body shudder.

_“Quiet.”_

Reining in the shivering by gripping a hip in one hand, Link carefully pressed the tip of his other thumb into the quivering entrance. When no complaints came, he pulled out and replaced it with a finger. Turning to gaze over his shoulder, he watched as toes began to curl. He’d done this enough to know that was the sign to look for.

With two fingers, things always required higher mental fortitude. The breaths seeping out to Link’s ears were measured and panting, and Link had to pointedly disregard the undeniable hint of Rhett that escaped with each gasp. His stupid, deep timbre came through even when he wasn’t saying anything. Link knew the best way to combat the uncomfortable boiling in his gut was to progress without overthinking things.

“Here I come.”

Lining up at the entrance and pushing his head in just enough to anchor himself, Link was allowing a moment to prepare when the body bucked back onto him, forcing his cock inside. The surprise assault tore an embarrassing, unbidden gasp of pleasure from his throat. Slapping a hand over his mouth, Link reddened, looking down in disbelief as Rhett’s hips-- _the body’s_ hips stuttered back and forth on his dick, stoking a fire of need and anger in the brunette’s chest.

“What was _that?!”_

Fury flaring behind his teeth, Link dug his fingernails into the soft, pale skin of the body’s waist as hard as he could. Another sharp breath, more begging twists and bucking back onto Link in want.

“You’re just a fuckin’ slut, aren’t ya?” Link bristled, the words rolling from his mouth like a roiling storm head. “Can’t even be patient for me like you _know_ you’re s’posed to be.”

The body’s writhing doubled, its arms reaching up and tangling into the blanket, the outline underneath showing its arms cradling its head against the sheets in the mad thrashing, desperately trying to stay quiet.

Link had never talked to the body before. Not like this.

“You want it so bad? Take it, then,” he seethed, pushing his full length in with one smooth shift. The body beneath him locked up with fullness, rigid and teetering on something unreadable.

 _God._ Being inside always felt good, but not like _this._ There was an electricity this time, one Link didn’t want to run from for once. One that made him powerful and imposing, one that went straight to his cock as he shifted to lord himself directly over the other, pinning his fists tight against the soft underarms beneath him.

The thrusts came slow and broad at first, Link burying himself to his base in the tight, wet warmth over and over as the one beneath him slowly unraveled, propping their ass up again so Link could get _just_ the right angle for the both of them. Past their comfort, normally Link didn’t care about how this person was enjoying themselves--but something about the reciprocation, the desire to be a part of this and contribute to the experience set Link’s need on fire.

Leaning back onto his knees once more, Link took those hips in his palms again and let loose, hammering into the other for all he was worth. Each thrust met with a punctuated slap of skin on skin, and the wooden bed frame creaked under the onslaught. Sweat beaded and trickled from Link’s forehead, threatening to blur his vision, but he couldn’t shut his eyes. He couldn’t tear them off of the sculpted form of the person he was ravaging.

Struggling to keep it together. Knees locked tight, pressing in against Link’s own. Heaving breaths. Spank-reddened ass. Arms holding their head down in a show of sheer force of will.

Toes curled.

“Touch yourself,” Link grunted, too drunk on desire to care about the implication.

There was a vicious head shake under the blanket, quick and meek and begging for mercy.

Greed pushed Link to move. With a feral noise he slumped forward, forced an arm under the body’s stomach, and heaved upward as hard as he could, bringing a gasping Rhett up from under the covers, pulling him onto his knees to lean back against Link’s chest.

With the blanket gone, the noises Rhett was making were exposed, dousing Link like gasoline on a fire. Each thrust earned a hushed moan whenever Rhett’s breath was caught enough to spare feedback, and the tint of voice around each puff-- _Rhett’s_ voice--shredded the last border Link had put up.

 _“Touch yourself,”_ he demanded again, reaching around Rhett and finding his perked nipples with ease, twisting the buds between fingers and thumbs.

Rhett let out a long, low groan in response--the most tantalizing sound Link had never been meant to hear--and swiftly took himself in hand, stroking in mechanical pumps to match Link’s pace at his back.

“You leakin’, Rhett? Your cock cryin' for this, you love it so much?”

Rhett lolled his head back, allowing Link to nestle into the crook of his neck, planting nips and bites at the soft flesh there as he took him.

“Answer me.”

Another resolute head shake made Link snake one of his hands up to Rhett’s throat, clutching to feel his racing pulse and taught jawline.

“ _Answer me.”_

 _“L-Link,”_ Rhett whimpered, and Link gritted his teeth and doubled down, desperate to drink more shameful admissions from his best friend.

“You _wanted_ this, didn’t you?”

A thick swallow bobbed against Link’s palm. _“Yes.”_

“You never hoped I fantasized about girls. Not once.”

_“I didn’t.”_

“This is everything you wanted, isn’t it?”

The following silence made Link falter.

Something had changed. Rhett had gone still, save for his breathing. A question he was supposed to answer without a second thought in the haze of sex had instead brought their session to a dead stop, pulling them both out of it. Link hesitated, coming to rest on thighs shaking from exertion.

“Uhh. I didn’t… I just thought… Shit.” Sobriety hit the smaller one as his words and actions sunk in, and he rested his forehead against Rhett’s sweat-slicked back. “Sorry, bo. I, uh... I got carried away, and--”

“I want to see your face.”

Link’s head snapped back up, watching the hairs on the nape of Rhett’s neck with a sudden fixation. He opened and closed his mouth around fleeting words, searching for the script to this situation. There wasn’t one.

Rhett didn’t move, just waited patiently for Link to make the call. He’d always been like that, hadn’t he?

“Y-...you sure, man?”

“Yeah. If you’re okay with it.”

“...turn around.”

Link pulled out slowly and held his breath as Rhett reeled about, kneeing the pillow out of the way until they were facing one another, sitting on their heels.

Naked. Aroused. Link _knew,_ obviously. He knew that’s what had been happening, he wasn’t stupid. But he hadn’t counted on the way Rhett’s sex hair made his heart kick around in his chest. The rosy blush on his cheeks and neck and shoulders that complimented him so well. The soft light in his eyes as he held Link’s gaze, that green glint terrifyingly raw and reassuring all at once.

It was Rhett. It’d always been Rhett.

Link’s head swam with the thought, lilting it forward into a nod. “C’mere.”

Uncertain, Rhett crept forward on his knees until their legs were touching. When their dicks brushed together, his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

“Can you…” Link swallowed, his throat dry. “Can you stroke both of us? Together?”

With a smirk, Rhett reached down blindly and took both of their cocks in his large hands, pressing the aching members together and drawing a long sigh from Link. In torturously slow pulls, he reduced Link to a shaking mess, their hot breaths mingling and heads hanging close to each other. “Any other demands, your highness?” Rhett drawled, half-lidded eyes never leaving Link’s.

Link felt his face burn and hid in Rhett’s neck, noting the scratch of his beard and heat of his chest.

“Just… shut up and make us come.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Podfic) Body and Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364823) by [Enterthetadpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole)




End file.
